The day she died
by PixiesCanFly
Summary: What exactly was Myrtle thinking before the Basilisk attacked her? Why did she really decide to haunt Olive Hornby? Or could her thoughts have been centered around a certain Slytherin? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Does not belong to me.

* * *

"Ha! You and _him!_ You're such a stupid loser! Look at you! I mean, why would he _ever_ go anywhere near someone like _you?_ You're ugly, and fat and disgusting. How can you even _think _you deserve to be here? You stupid little four-eyed toad!" Olive spat laughing. All of her cronies burst into fits of giggles as well.

Myrtle buried her head in her hands, fighting back the tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe Olive could have been so callous as to slip her Veritarserum and then force her to tell her secrets to the whole common room.

"Really Myrtle, I'd have thought you'd want to make an effort for him but no? You don't seem to look any different to normal, except maybe spottier. You should get some good face cream. I'd lend you mine but I don't want to get your filthy germs on it."

"Leave me alone Olive." Myrtle said, trying to scare Olive with her ferocity but failing. Her tears stung her cheeks as they fell. Suddenly she sprang up, running from the room as fast as her legs carried her.

She didn't know where she was going. All she wanted to do was get away from the taunting she'd had to endure for the past 5 years. Suddenly she slipped, her glasses smashing on the cold marble floor of the second floor bathroom. Shards scattered across the floor. She fumbled around, trying to find her balance. More tears leaked from her eyes as shards of glass sliced into her hands.

She fumbled around in her back pocket for her wand.

"Re…repa….reparo," she choked out gasping through her tears. Her glasses mended, imperfectly of course, she was never that good when she was crying, she'd never been that good at magic anyway. Olive reminded her of that fact enough times. She peered through the misty spectacles and stumbled into a cubicle, not wanting anyone to discover her like this.

_Why? Why did I have to tell them what I thought about…him? Why him? It could never happen. He's a seventh year, prefect, brilliant wizard, and so handsome. And me? What am I? I am an ugly, fat, spotty, disgusting, __mudbloode__d fifth year_.

Tears continued trickling down her cheeks. She made no attempt to wipe them away. She had been in this position so many times before she had lost count. There was no point in attempting to stop the tears. They just came anyway and she felt even worse for trying to stop them.

_I can't do anything right. Nothing! Olive's right. She's always said I'll never amount to anything. I'll never get him. I never get anything I want. Why am I such a pathetic person? Why am I so weak? I can't even do a simple repairing charm. First years can do them._

She yanked off her glasses, peering intently at the lenses, a spider's web of badly mended cracks.

_I'm worse than a first year! I don't deserve to be at Hogwarts. Maybe it's my blood. I mean, that's what they're all saying. Mudbloods don't deserve to be here. That's what they all say. No. That's what Olive says, Olive and her little friends. Why do I let Olive get to me? Why can't I be like him? He's perfect. Why can't I be like that? He's so strong, and talented. That's one of the reasons I…_

She heard footsteps and immediately bit her lip, holding in the tears. If it was Olive she did not want to be found.

_I don't want to be found. I don't want anybody to find me right now. I want to hide. I want to shrink into a tiny space and disappear forever. _

She bit down on her lip harder as she felt the sob struggling to escape. She would not let herself cry. She was brave. She would not cry, not anymore. Suddenly a strange hissing sound penetrated her eardrums. It sounded like a…_a boy?_

_What's a boy doing in the girls bathroom? What's going on? He shouldn't be here. Maybe, maybe Olive's sent him. Who is he anyway? If Olive has sent him I'll tell him to go. I'll tell him to tell her I won't be intimidated anymore. _

She stood up and slid back the bolt of the door. She pulled the door open and stepped cautiously forward.

"If Olive sent you then tell her that…what? Tom! It's you! What are you…" she gasped. Suddenly she caught sight of two, bright yellow eyes hovering in front of her. Everything went cold, ice contracted around her heart and her head swum, eyes filling with freezing fog.

_No! I will not let Olive get away with those five years. She is not going to get away with this. I will get my revenge! If it's the last thing I do I will get her back. And him! I thought I loved him! And he didn't even look twice when I was __dying!__ I will not simply die and let them get away with this. _

A pearly white shape appeared in a girls' bathroom in Hogwarts. Her tears dried, her face set. She was going to make Olive Hornby regret every single time she had teased or taunted the other girl. And she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

**A/N- **Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated greatly, I'd love to know what you think.

* * *


End file.
